swtcfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Saydi N'Net'tek
=General Information= History Early years Saydi was only a small boy when he heard that his father was a Jedi, or rather was in past sense. He heard this from his mother, when she laid in her bed, only a day before she died. She told Saydi that his father was and still is a great fighter, only that he was getting older and less lively then before. After the death of his brother, which Saydi never had seen. His mother's health got worse and worse. Even though Saydi was born, his mother didn't cope with the loss. The Jedi which his father was part of, had taken his brother, but before he had enough training he was send to defend the galaxy. But by defending it, he got killed. this was also the reason, his father left the Jedi. After his mother’s death, Saydi was left with only his father, who he never saw, because he worked to provide himself and Saydi of food and things needed for survival. After some years Saydi learned more about the two sides of the force, both with their own view of the boundaries. Saydi Always the rebel at school, quickly learned his side, cause he liked doing those things, which were forbidden. The war which his father served in, and his brother died in was over, but a new war started. After some time, his home planet came under attack. In this attack Saydi had to cope with another loss. the loss of his father. The moment of Faith His father was slaughtered by a sith, while they were invading the planet. But Saydi thought it was a Jedi. He looked into the eyes of his father just before the sith slashed his blade through the skull. Leaving Saydi alone, without any parents. Saydi Looked at his father's dead body, and felt a rage fall over him. The lightsaber his father was holding was laying in front of the sith. Just before the sith wanted to pick the saber up, Saydi went totally berserk. He flew out of his hiding place and cried and yelled in his native tongue, to the sith. All of a sudden, the lightsaber flew to Saydi, and activated itself. A dark glow surrounded the blue lightsaber, making it look purple. Saydi was almost not there, his eyes became white, and his body turned dark. The sith looked at Saydi, feeling the anger in him. He looked like he had seen a ghost. Then out of nowhere Saydi, jumped forward slashing through the arm in which the sith was holding his lightsaber. The sith stumbled backwards, but before he could do anything, Saydi made another slash, turning the sith into two pieces. Saydi was full with anger, his action where almost not his own. While he was in this state of mind, he felt strange things. Things that almost felt alive, like beacons. Saydi felt like taking on all these signs. He wanted to avenge his father’s death on the people who killed him. The people which were trying to take over this planet. Saydi took only the things he needed. The Lightsaber of his father, the robe which belonged to his brother, and the family crest, which he pinned onto his robe. When Saydi came outside he looked at the destruction, and only wanted one thing, death!!!! He dashed forward, following the path of destruction to where he thought the enemy would be. Here he found a Sith lord, watching over the destruction. Looking to what the sith had acquiered and what the planet would bring to his forces. To Pledge and Learn The sith Lord took an interest in Saydi, making him feel heard and welcome. Lord Daem showed Saydi a way to understand his emotions in a way he never thought possible. To be able to retaliate on those that had hurt him so much. As Saydi stood there, he pledged his loyalty to the Sith Lord, in return to get trained in the knowledge of the force. =Training in the Force= Masters Saydi is the secret apprentice of Lord Daem. His master made the choice to keep him a secret untill it would be time to show the world who Saydi is. Apprentices Saydi is still in training to become able to train any sith. Categorie:Dying Heart Categorie:Profiles Categorie:Force User